Lo Aprendi de Ti
by Emily De La Valliere
Summary: Aquí el final de esta historia! Disculpen el retraso de la actualización fue un error de mi parte. -Buenas noches. Desvió su mirada hacia la persona que le había hablado encontrándose con un par de ojos azules mirándola con atención, se trataba de Ronald Weasley, el nuevo auror. Después todo se volvió monotonía, luego tantas mentiras que ya ni tú te las creías…
1. Chapter 1

Ministerio de Magia Francés

26 de Abril de 2016

Departamento de Misterios

 **-** Adelante.

La puerta de madera se abrió después que la dueña de aquella oficina diera el permiso.

 **-** ¿Vas de salida? **-.** Preguntó una rubia entrando a la oficina.

 **-** Algo así, solo tengo que firmar estos pergaminos y ya **-.** Contestó.

 **-** Te espero entonces, recuerda que esta noche toca comida china.

 **-** Si, lo recuerdo bien, es tu favorita.

 **-** Por cierto **-.** Comentó agarrando un pergamino **.-** Recuerda que mañana hay una reunión en el salón de fiestas para darle la bienvenida al nuevo auror **-.** La miro sobre el pergamino.

Ese comentario hizo que la castaña, llamada Hermione, alzara la cabeza.

 **-** ¿Bienvenida? Si solo va a estar aquí alrededor de un año.

La rubia se encogió de hombros.

 **-** Hay que ver que armar tal espectáculo nada más por eso **-.** Respondió con molestia volviendo a dirigir su mirada a los pergaminos.

 **-** Y la asistencia es obligatoria **-.** Soltó la rubia.

Hermione alzó nuevamente la cabeza.

 **-** ¿Qué? **-.** Resopló tirando la pluma en el escritorio.

Con clara molestia se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose hacia el perchero donde descansaba su abrigo, la rubia la miró confundida.

 **-** ¿No te faltaban terminar esos pergaminos? **-.** Le preguntó al verla dirigirse a la puerta.

 **-** Levántate antes de que me arrepienta, ya me estropearon el día **-.** Salió como una bala de la oficina seguida por la rubia **.-** Mira que obligarte a asistir a una "reunión" nada mas porque si...

La rubia, de nombre Luna Lovegood, la seguía con dificultad e ignorando todo lo que su amiga iba diciendo.

Al salir del Ministerio pasaron buscando el carro de Hermione, un lujo muggle que le fue imposible no adquirir, de ahí pasaron por el restaurant chino favorito de la rubia y por último al departamento que compartían.

 **-** Se llama Ronald Wesley **-.** Leyó Luna de un periódico mágico.

Hermione la miró sin comprender, la rubia masticó y tragó antes de volver a hablar.

 **-** El auror que viene de Inglaterra, se llama Ronald Wesley y estudió en... Hogwarts **-.** La miró con curiosidad **.-** ¿Reconoces su nombre?

Hermione se quedó pensativa.

 **-** No estoy segura, reconozco el apellido ya que habían unos gemelos con ese apellido un año mayor que yo **-.** Le explicó.

Luna siguió leyendo.

 **-** No es de tu generación, es un año menor **-.** Le explico.

 **-** Ummm, tiene sentido **-.** Concordó la castaña.

Después de eso siguieron comiendo mientras charlaban de otros temas.

* * *

 **-** Ay vamos Herm, te prometo que en un par de horas nos vamos **-.** Animó Luna.

 **-** Ese no es el problema, el problema es que en estos momentos podría estar en mi habitación leyendo un libro en vez de estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo **-.** Resoplo molesta.

Luna la haló de la mano hasta sentarla en una mesa desocupada.

 **-** Venga, deja de quejarte, se que no es tu zona de confort pero por lo menos trata de relajarte un poco, mañana puedes leer todos los libros que quieras.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

 **-** Cállate y espérame aquí **-.** Le espetó la rubia cuando le vio la intención de decir algo.

Se alejó de la mesa dejando a la castaña sola, al cabo de unos minutos volvió con dos copas.

 **-** Toma, bébetelo todo **-.** La instó entregándole la copa.

Poco a poco el salón se fue llenando y las mesas fueron siendo ocupadas, pero para suerte de Hermione en la mesa que ella compartía con Luna mas nadie se sentó.

 **-** Por cierto, ¿Viste a Rolf? **-.** Le preguntó sonriendo encantada **.-** Ese traje lo hace ver bellísimo.

Hermione desvío su mirada hacia donde Luna veía encontrándose con el nombrado, un magizoologista del cual Luna estaba mas que interesada.

 **-** No voy a negarte que se ve bien, pero te gusta es a ti, no a mi **-.** Le dijo bebiendo de su tercera copa.

 **-** Bien dicho **-.** Le respondió la rubia sin apartar su mirada.

 **-** Dime de una vez si te vas a ir conmigo o te escaparás con Rolf **-.** Le preguntó al ver como Luna lo miraba fijamente.

 **-** Todo depende de lo que él me diga, igualmente te escribo un mensaje cualquier cosa **-.** Le sonrió.

Dejaron de hablar ya que el Ministro de Magia se pronunció dándole la bienvenida y presentándole a todos los invitados al Auror, Ronald Wesley.

 **-** Nos vamos después de la cena **-.** Le susurró Luna cuando empezaron a repartir la comida.

* * *

 **-** ¿No que nos íbamos después de la cena? **-.** Inquirió la castaña bebiendo de la copa.

Luna se mordió el labio inquieta.

 **-** Dame diez minutos, ¿Si? **-.** Desvió su mirada, Rolf estaba de pie a unos metros **.-** Me pidió que bailara con él, pero no se si solo será un baile o me pedirá que me quede.

Hermione suspiró, ya se lo imaginaba, apuró el líquido de la copa.

 **-** Vete **-.** Le dijo.

La rubia le sonrió lanzándole un beso antes de levantarse de la mesa, Hermione la siguió con la mirada hasta ver como Rolf le agarraba la mano llevándola hacia la pista de baile.

Realmente hacían una linda pareja, aún no entendía porque Rolf no le terminaba de pedir que salieran, Luna se encontraba muy ilusionada con él.

Bufó internamente, nunca entendería el amor ni mucho menos el estar enamorada y si la actitud que tomaba Luna cada vez que hablaba o veía a Rolf era normal, no quería experimentarlo por nada, no le veía lógica alguna quedarse embobada por un hombre, extrañar no verlo, besarlo, no lo entendía.

Ni siquiera cuando tubo aquella ''relación'' en su último año con Cormac Mclaggen, no le importó dejarlo cuando se graduaron, no lo extrañó ni le hizo falta los siguientes meses mientras se especializaba en su carrera, tanto muggle como mágica.

 **-** ¿Otra copa para la dama?

 _Te conocí un día de abril, un día común, el día que menos lo esperaba_

Aceptó la copa que el camarero le ofrecía, bebió un gran sorbo aún metida en sus pensamientos observando distraídamente la pista de baile.

 **-** Buenas noches.

Desvió su mirada hacia la persona que le había hablado encontrándose con un par de ojos azules mirándola con atención, se trataba de Ronald Weasley, el nuevo auror.

 **-** Buenas noches **-.** Respondió con educación.

 **-** Disculpa si te molesto, es que me pareció extraño que una dama tan hermosa se encuentre sola **-.** Le sonrió adulador.

Para sorpresa de Hermione sintió como se ruborizaba ligeramente pero se lo atribuyó al licor ingerido.

 **-** No estaba sola hasta hace unos minutos, vine con una amiga que prácticamente me abandonó cuando su príncipe azul la sacó a bailar, de todas maneras estoy esperando que me avise si me puedo ir sin ella, las fiestas no son lo mío **-.** Le explicó volviendo a beber de su copa, se sentía extraña bajó la penetrante mirada azul de aquel pelirrojo.

 **-** ¿Te molesta si me siento? Digo, para hacerte compañía en lo que tu amiga te avisa.

Hermione se iba a negar con la excusa de que iba a irse de inmediato porque estaba segura de que Luna se quedaría con Rolf, pero de su boca salió todo lo contrario.

 **-** Adelante.

Ron se sentó frente a ella haciéndole señas a un camarero que llevaba copas, agarró dos, una para él y otra para Hermione ya que la que ella tenía estaba casi vacía.

 **-** No pensé que te volvería a ver, nunca me imaginé que te habías trasladado a Paris **-.** Comentó distraídamente Ron.

Hermione casi se ahoga ya que estaba bebiendo cuando escuchó el comentario, frunció el ceño.

 **-** ¿Nos conocemos? Se que estudiamos en Hogwarts pero no recuerdo haber hablado contigo.

Ron se encogió de hombros.

 **-** Es lógico, eres un año mayor que yo y para ese entonces era un chico inmaduro, pero fue imposible no saber de ti ya que fuiste la favorita de McGonagall, la bruja mas brillante de tu generación, Prefecta y Premio Anual y por si fuera poco, tu relación con Cormac se corrió por todo el castillo, además, me es imposible no recordar tu rostro, Hermione Granger, siempre me pareciste bonita con tus ojos marrones y tus cabellos incontrolables **-.** Le sonrió con coquetería **.-** Además, mi mejor amigo siempre se sintió atraído por ti, pero era muy tímido y nunca fue capaz de dirigirte la palabra.

 **-** ¿Tú mejor amigo? **-.** Preguntó como pudo, todo lo dicho por el pelirrojo la había dejado sin barreras.

 **-** Harry Potter **-.** Respondió.

Hermione quedó unos segundos pensando de donde le sonaba ese nombre.

 **-** Ah sí, el jugador mas joven de Quidditch de todo los tiempo en Hogwarts.

Se dio cuenta de la incomodidad del pelirrojo, intuyó que fue porque reconocía a su amigo y no a él.

 **-** No fue tan difícil reconocerte, sigues igual de bella, en realidad estás más bella aún, pero con los mismos ojos, solo que el cabello un poco mas controlado **-.** Le dijo sonriendo.

Hermione volvió a sentir que se sonrojaba, pero antes de que pudiera responderle sintió su celular vibrar, lo sacó, era un mensaje de Luna.

'' _Te libero, puedes irte cuando gustes, aunque te vi muy a gusto hablando con Ronald Weasley ;)_

 _Me voy a quedar un rato mas en la fiesta, después me voy al departamento de Rolf, nos vemos mañana en la noche._

 _Te quiero, Lu.''_

Negó con la cabeza sonriendo al leer el mensaje, Luna era predecible.

 **-** ¿Eso es un celular? **-.** Preguntó curioso.

 **-** ¿Sabes lo que es un celular? **-.** Preguntó con sorpresa.

Ron arrugó el ceño **-.** Tengo entendido que es un aparato muggle para poder comunicarse.

 **-** Fue creado con esa intención, pero ahora puedes hacer muchas mas cosas con ellos **-.** Le sonrió.

 **-** ¿Significa eso que ya te vas? **-.** Preguntó un poco desanimado.

 **-** Ya te dije que las fiestas no son lo mío, además vine en auto y ya he bebido demasiado, no puedo marearme porque sería suicidio manejar de esa manera.

Se levantó de la silla agarrando su bolso, Ron la imitó.

 **-** Fue un gusto charlar contigo, Hermione Granger **-.** Le sonrió estirando la mano.

 **-** Igualmente **-.** Le respondió dándole la mano.

Ron se la agarró llevándosela hacia sus labios dándole un beso en los nudillos.

 **-** Sera todo un placer trabajar contigo **-.** Le dijo cuando la soltó.

Por tercera vez, Hermione sintió ruborizarse, asintió antes de alejarse de ahí, no entendía porque su cuerpo había reaccionado de esa manera, se reprendió mentalmente mientras se dirigía a la salida, volvió a atribuírselo al alcohol en su organismo, seguro el lunes se comportaría de una manera mas normal si se encontraba otra vez con Ronald Weasley.

* * *

 **-** Adelante **-.** Respondió monótona al escuchar como tocaban la puerta.

 **-** Hola Hermione.

La castaña alzo el rostro, Ronald Weasley había entrado a su oficina.

 **-** Hola.

 **-** Disculpa que te moleste pero me dijeron que tienes unos pergaminos que entregarme.

Hermione asintió quedadamente antes de buscar los papeles en el escritorio.

 **-** Aquí están **-.** Estiró la mano donde tenia los pergaminos.

Ron los agarró.

 **-** ¿No piensas salir a almorzar? **-.** Le preguntó.

 **-** En realidad si, solo quería terminar estos pergaminos que necesitan.

 **-** ¿Te molesta si almuerzo contigo?

 **-** No hay problema.

* * *

 **-** Cuéntame, ¿Como le fue a tu amiga?

Le pregunto una vez se sentaron en la mesa para comer.

 **-** Pues me imagino que bien, no la veo desde el sábado.

Ron la miró con sorpresa.

 **-** Me envió un mensaje anoche diciéndome que Rolf tiene esta semana libre asi que pidió la semana libre de las vacaciones que tiene acumuladas y se fueron para yo no se donde.

 **-** Guao, es atrevida **-.** Sonrió Ron.

 **-** No exactamente, Luna y Rolf ya llevan tiempo conociéndose, mas bien me parecía raro que se tardara en pedirle que sea su novia, Luna esta bastante ilusionada con él, llegue a pensar que no era correspondida pero veo que me equivoqué.

 **-** Ummm ya, entiendo, ¿Y tú? **-.** Pregunto curioso.

Hermione tragó **.-** ¿Yo qué? **-.** Preguntó confundida.

 **-** ¿Tienes algún príncipe azul igual que tu amiga?

 _Yo no pensaba en el amor, ni lo creía y mucho menos lo buscaba._

Hermione se ruborizó ligeramente ya que ella había usado esas palabras para describir a Rolf.

 **-** No, a diferencia de Luna no soy enamoradiza ni ando en busca del amor.

 **-** Entonces me encargaré de cambiar eso **-.** Le respondió sonriendo confianzudo.

* * *

 **-** ¡Bonsoir! (Buenas Tardes) **-.** Gritó Luna al entrar al departamento, Hermione se separó bruscamente de Ron cuando la escuchó.

 **-** ¡Luna! Hola, no pensé que llegarías hoy, ¿Como te fue? **-.** Preguntó atropelladamente.

La rubia se dio cuenta de la situación, su amiga se mostraba nerviosa y como no estarlo si hasta hace poco estaba a solas en el departamento con Ronald Weasley el cual se levantó despacio del sillón acomodándose la camisa.

 **-** Ronald Weasley, el auror inglés **-.** Miró disimuladamente a Hermione **.-** Luna Lovegood, mejor amiga de Hermione, casi su hermana.

Ron le sostuvo la mano **.-** Es un placer conocerte, Hermione me ha hablado mucho de ti.

 **-** Si, ya lo creo, la dejé sola toda la semana, debía de comunicarse con alguien en mi ausencia **-.** Le dirigió otra mirada a la castaña de esas que solo reconocen las amigas.

Ron se sintió incómodo.

 **-** Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irme, se esta haciendo tarde.

Se acercó a Hermione y cuando acercó su rostro al de ella, esta desvió su cara recibiendo el beso en la mejilla.

 **-** Nos vemos.

Caminó hacia Luna pero antes de acercarse esta alzó las manos deteniéndolo.

 **-** Adiós, fue un placer Ronald **-.** Le respondió, este asintió saliendo del departamento.

Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado Hermione se dirigió rápidamente hacia la cocina para servirse un vaso de agua.

 **-** Y cuéntame, ¿Que tal tu semana con Rolf? **-.** Le preguntó al sentirla detrás suyo.

 **-** Olvídate de Rolf, no te hagas la loca, ambas sabemos lo que pasó estos días que estuve con Rolf, en cambio yo me encuentro totalmente perdida acerca de lo que sucedió aquí durante toda la semana.

Hermione se bebió toda el agua de un golpe.

 **-** Nada, durante esta semana no pasó nada interesante **-.** Respondió sin mirarla.

 **-** Ajá **-.** Se sentó en la mesa que dividía la cocina **.-** Escúpelo Granger.

Hermione suspiró, no tenía escapatoria, Luna no se quedaría tranquila hasta que le contara todo.

 **-** Primero que nada, ¿Tienen alguna relación? **-.** Inquirió la rubia.

La castaña dudó antes de responder.

 **-** No, quiero decir, no se, es que todo ha pasado demasiado rápido **-.** Le respondió mordiéndose el labio.

 _Y de pronto, apareciste tú, destrozando paredes e ideas, te volviste mi luz_

 **-** Ummm, ¿Te gusta? **-.** Interrogó.

 **-** Me siento atraída por él **-.** Contestó.

 **-** Algo es algo **-.** Dijo la rubia **.-** ¿Que mas pasó durante la semana? ¿Salieron? ¿Se besaron? ¿Se acostaron?

 **-** Empezamos saliendo, todas las noches me invitaba a comer y si, ya nos besamos, pero aún no nos hemos acostado **-.** Le aclaró.

 **-** Ya, te creo, solo que me sorprende.

 **-** Créeme, a mi también, no puedo creer todo lo que ha pasado, pero basta de mi, ahora me vas a contar todo, todito lo que hiciste durante la semana **-.** Cambio de tema.

 **-** ¿También lo que hicimos durante la noche? **-.** Preguntó inocente.

 **-** Los detalles íntimos te los puedes reservar para ti **-.** Le aclaro arrugando la cara.

La rubia sonrió antes de empezar su relato.

* * *

 **-** Aguarda... **-.** Se separó agitada de sus labios **.-** ¿No crees que vamos muy rápido? **-.** Le preguntó sintiendo sus labios sobre su cuello.

 **-** No creo, los dos lo queremos, ¿No es asi? **-.** Siguió besándole el cuello.

 **-** Si, pero...

Ron se separó de ella **.-** Vamos Herm, deja de pensar, tan solo siente **-.** Le pidió volviéndola a besar.

 _Yo no sabía que con un beso se podría parar el tiempo y lo aprendí de ti…_

Hermione le respondió el beso gustosa, dejándose llevar por las miles de sensaciones que le hacía sentir con tan solo besar sus labios.

 _Ni que con solo una mirada dominaras cada espacio que hay dentro de mí…_

El pelirrojo alzó el rostro observándola, Hermione supo en ese instante que había perdido, ya no había manera alguna de negarse si es que un pretendía hacerlo, con solo esa mirada dominaba todo su ser, era capaz de darle todo lo que le pidiera.

Estaba perdida y lo sabía, Ronald había entrado muy en el fondo de su corazón y ya no había manera de sacarlo, se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos y mandando a volar su raciocinio se entregó esa noche al pelirrojo que no podía sacarse de la cabeza y del cual se dio cuenta, estaba enamorada.

 _Tampoco sabía que podía amarte tanto hasta entregarme y ser presa de tus labios, descubrí que si…_

 _Por que lo aprendí de ti..._

* * *

 **-** _Good morning baby_ **-.** Saludó Ron cuando sintió a Hermione removerse sobre su pecho.

La castaña alzó su rostro encontrándose con esos ojos azules que la tenían hechizada, sonrió.

 **-** _Good morning love_ , ¿Qué tienes en contra del francés? **-.** Pregunto sonriendo.

 **-** Nada, solo que no me gusta, de la única persona que lo disfruto es de ti **-.** Le dijo mirándola con deseo.

 **-** ¿De mi? **-.** Pregunto sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerla al reconocer esa mirada.

 **-** Ni te imaginas lo que me excita el escucharte hablar francés **-.** Le dijo con voz ronca.

 **-** _Découvrons_ (Averigüémoslo) **-.** Respondió antes de besarlo apasionadamente.

* * *

 **-** Ron... **-.** Beso **.-** Ron aguarda... **-.** Beso en el cuello, jadeo.

Ron no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención a las protestas de Hermione.

La castaña suspiraba sin poder evitarlo al sentir los labios del pelirrojo en su cuello y las manos por su cuerpo, estaba a nada de rendirse a las sensaciones cuando un último astibo de lucidez cruzo su cerebro, con dificultad hizo uso de su fuerza separando por fin al hombre de su cuerpo.

 **-** Estamos en mi oficina, no podemos... **-.** Le dijo respirando con dificultad.

 **-** Por favor Herm, demonios, no sabes como me tienes **-.** Le dijo con súplica.

 **-** No podemos, ¿Estas loco? ¡Es mi oficina! ¿Y si alguien viene?

 **-** ¿Quien puede venir en estos momentos? Va a ser rápido...

Pero la súplica del pelirrojo quedó en el aire cuando se escuchó un golpe en la puerta de madera, Hermione le dirigió una mirada de "Te lo dije" que lo hizo bufar, se alejó del escritorio sentándose en la silla justo cuando la castaña daba permiso a que entraran.

 **-** _Bonsior_ _mademoiselle_ Granger **-.** Saludó el Ministro.

 **-** _Bonsior monsieur_ **-.** Contestó Hermione.

 **-** _Monsieur_ Weasley.

 **-** Señor Ministro **-.** Saludó Ron levantándose de la silla **.-** Yo me retiro.

Salió de la oficina dejando a Hermione a solas con el Ministro de Francia.

* * *

 **-** Esta vez no te vas a escapar **-.** Le dijo acorralándola contra la puerta de la habitación.

 **-** ¿Quién dijo que quería escapar? **-.** Ronroneó sobre su oído **.-** Luna se fue con Rolf, estaremos solos toda la noche **-.** Le mordió el cuello haciendo que gruñera.

* * *

 **-** ¡Te dije que no!

 **-** ¡Por Merlín! Hermione por favor, ya llevamos una semana sin hacerlo.

 **-** ¡Por favor Ron! No todo se trata de eso nada mas, tengo que trabajar, últimamente tengo demasiado trabajo, mas que tu por lo que veo **-.** Le dijo molesta.

 **-** Yo también tengo bastante trabajo **-.** Le contesto ofendido **.-** Pero soy capaz de darme un break para venir a verte.

 **-** Eso que intentabas hacer no era precisamente "venir a verme", creí haberte dejado en claro que aquí en mi oficina no íbamos a hacer eso **-.** Le espeto.

 **-** ¡Por favor! ¡Deja de ser tan anticuada! ¿Sabes cuantas oficinas son usadas para tener relaciones? Incluso las de aquí, eso es excitante.

 **-** No me importa, haya esas personas, pero en mi oficina, en mi espacio de trabajo, no, ya te lo dije y te lo vuelvo a repetir, espero que esta vez si te quede bien claro **-.** Le dijo con severidad.

 **-** ¿Sabes que esta noche me voy de misión? No podré ir a tu departamento **-.** Le recordó.

 **-** Si, lo sé, será cuando vuelvas, pero no aquí **-.** Le dijo sin inmutarse.

Ron bufó molesto levantándose de la silla justo cuando la puerta se abría.

 **-** Oh, lo siento si interrum... **-.** No había terminado de hablar cuando el pelirrojo salía echo una furia.

La rubia dirigió su mirada hacia su amiga, esta se sentó con pesadez, Luna cerró rápidamente la puerta.

 **-** ¿Estas bien? ¿Volvieron a discutir?

Hermione solo asintió sobándose las sienes.

 **-** Últimamente discutimos por cualquier miniedad.

 **-** ¿Que pasó esta vez? **-.** Preguntó.

Hermione suspiró acomodándose en la silla para seguir trabajando.

 **-** Me negué a tener relaciones aquí en la oficina.

 **-** Oh **-.** Fue lo único que dijo, sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rojizo **.-** No soy quien para opinar al respecto, pero te conozco lo suficiente como para saber no eres capaz de mantener relaciones sexuales en tu espacio laboral.

 **-** Si tan solo Ron entendiera eso, se que tenemos una semana sin hacerlo, pero es que hemos tenido demasiado trabajo y termino agotada.

 **-** ¿Él se va de misión no es asi? ¿Por eso quería hacerlo?

 **-** Si, esta noche se va.

* * *

 **-** Me tengo que ir, están esperando el reporte de la misión.

Ron se levantó de la mesa que ocupaba con Hermione, la castaña aun no terminaba de almorzar.

 **-** ¿Vas a ir esta noche al departamento? **-.** Le preguntó.

 **-** No, estoy cansado, nos vemos mañana.

Y así sin más se marchó dejando a Hermione sola.

* * *

 _De pronto algo pasó y la pasión faltaba, nuestras noches se alargaban, jamás pensé sentirme sola, fría y tonta aun estando acompañada..._

 **-** ¿Hermione?

Luna había salido de su habitación a buscarse un vaso de agua cuando deslumbró a su amiga sentada en el sillón.

Se acercó sentándose a su lado.

 **-** ¿Que pasó? ¿Estás bien? ¿Volvieron a discutir?

 **-** No, Ron esta dormido, es solo que... **-.** Suspiró **.-** Ya no es lo mismo, no se, a pesar de estar a su lado me siento sola...

Antes de que soltara algún sollozo, Luna la atrajo hacia su pecho abrazándola.

La conversación que había tenido con Rolf hace 4meses le vino a la mente.

 **(Flash Back)**

 **-** Tenemos que hablar **-.** Le dijo.

Escuchar esas palabras de la boca de Rolf la hicieron sentirse mal, se imaginó de todo.

 **-** Cálmate Luna, no se trata de nosotros, no te voy a terminar **-.** La tranquilizo al ver la reacción que había tenido.

 **-** ¿Ah no? **-.** Le preguntó dudosa **.-** ¿Entonces de que se trata?

 **-** Ven, siéntate **-.** La instó a que se sentara en la silla frente a su escritorio.

La rubia camino sentándose, Rolf se sento en el escritorio frente a ella.

 **-** No se como empezar, no es algo 100% seguro, solo fue un rumor que escuché pero te lo digo porque indirectamente te afecta pero no quiero que actúes de manera irracional...

 **-** ¡Por favor! ¡Dilo de una vez! **-.** Le pidió.

 **-** Es acerca de la relación entre Ron y Hermione.

 **-** ¿Que pasa? **-.** Inquirió dudosa.

 **-** Escuché decir a unos aurores jrs que asistieron a la misión de hace dos meses con Weasley, que este mantuvo una relación extraoficial con la aurora que estuvo a cargo.

 **-** ¿Que? **-.** Preguntó perpleja.

 **-** Eso fue lo que pude escuchar, parece que vieron a Weasley salir más de una vez de la habitación del hotel que le pertenecía a Brittany.

 **-** ¡No puede ser cierto! ¡Ese hijo de...! ¿Porque no me lo habías dicho antes? **-.** Pregunto molesta.

 **-** Porque fue algo que escuché, no lo tomé en cuenta hasta que me comentaste que últimamente Hermione y Ron han discutido más de lo normal **-.** Le aclaro.

 **-** ¿Fue ella la que aprobó por mas tiempo la estancia aquí en el Ministerio de Ron? **-.** Preguntó intuyendo la respuesta.

 **-** Ella no la que la aprobó, pero gracias a sus influencias le alargaron el tiempo de trabajo.

 **(Fin Flash Back)**

Luna volvió al presente cuando sintió a Hermione removerse.

 **-** Hoy recibí una carta de Kingsley...

 **-** ¿El ministro inglés? **-.** Preguntó confundida.

 **-** Si, hay una vacante en el Ministerio y me la esta ofreciendo, dice que soy la indicada para el puesto sobre todo porque también hay trabajo de campo, saldría de vez en cuando para misiones especiales.

 **-** ¿Qué piensas hacer? **-.** Le preguntó seria.

 **-** Aún no se, sinceramente extraño a mis padres, me gustaría volver a mi país pero... **-.** Sus ojos se desviaron ligeramente hacia la puerta de su habitación.

 **-** Justo en estos momentos le alargaron la estadía a Ronald, ¿Es eso?

 **-** Tiene que ver, pero no es tanto eso, en tal caso el debe volver a Inglaterra y yo estaría allá, solo que no se ya de que manera, no entiendo que nos esta pasando.

 **-** Te entiendo y me siento inútil porque no se que decirte al respecto **-.** Suspiró **.-** Pero dime, ¿Como es exactamente lo de Kingsley? ¿Tienes un tiempo límite para responderle?

 **-** Él solo me comenta acerca del puesto y me sugiere que lo acepte, no me dio un lapso de tiempo porque va a mantener el puesto vacío hasta que yo acepte, pero también me sugirió que cuando yo quiera puedo ir para allá y ocupar el cargo por uno o dos meses a ver que tal.

 **-** No te voy a preguntar si ya tomaste una decisión porque es reciente, solo te voy a pedir algo, piénsalo muy bien, pero hazlo pensando en ti, en lo que es mejor para ti, te viniste hace años en busca de conocimientos y metas por alcanzar, eres una excelente bruja, ahora puedes regresar si quieres, estoy segura que allá en Inglaterra también podrás adquirir mas conocimientos, tendrás trabajo de campo que asi lo niegues, yo se que te gusta.

Luna la miró cariñosa.

 **-** No pienses en mi, ni mucho menos en Ronald, piensa en ti, se egoísta por una vez en tu vida **-.** Le susurró.

* * *

 _Después todo se volvió monotonía, luego tantas mentiras que ya ni tú te las creías…_

 **-** ¿Vamos a ir a cenar esta noche? **-.** Le preguntó.

Ron distraído con el celular no prestó atención.

 **-** ¡Ron! **-.** Le arrancó el celular con molestia.

El pelirrojo al darse cuenta que Hermione tenía en posesión su celular se puso pálido.

 **-** Estoy hablando contigo, ¿Puedes dejar el celular un segundo? No entiendo con quién puedes estar hablando tanto, siempre lo estas usando.

Las orejas de Ron se colorearon.

 **-** Yo... Eeh... **-.** Tartamudeó claramente nervioso, Hermione se cruzó de brazos **.-** ¡Con Harry! **-.** Gritó.

La castaña habiéndose dado cuenta del nerviosismo del pelirrojo observó el celular con duda, Ron al ver aquello estiró la mano con intención de quitárselo pero Hermione se lo impidió.

 **-** Devuélveme el celular Hermione **-.** Pidió entre nervioso y molesto.

 **-** No lo voy a revisar, no soy de esas personas **-.** Le contestó con rudeza entregándole el celular.

Ron lo agarró guardándoselo inmediatamente.

 **-** Me tengo que ir, me están esperando, este... No creo que podemos ir a cenar esta noche, lo siento.

Se levantó de la silla marchándose de la oficina.

* * *

 **-** ¿Por que ya no tienes tiempo para mi? **-.** Preguntó dolida.

 **-** Porque tengo bastante trabajo Hermione, esta semana tengo tres misiones pendientes que debo cumplir.

 **-** ¿A toda hora? ¿Mañana, tarde, noche? No sabia que eras de los hombres adictos al trabajo **-.** Le espeto.

 **-** Me estas ofendiendo Hermione.

 **-** ¡Es la verdad! Te creo que no puedas en la mañana, ¿Pero al finalizar la tarde? ¿En la noche? Por favor Ron, tienes tiempo que no vas al departamento.

 **-** Tu misma lo has dicho, no soy un hombre adicto al trabajo, asi que después de cada jornada quedo agotado, por eso no he ido mas a tu departamento, hemos estado trabajando mas que todo físicamente para las misiones que tenemos pendiente.

 **-** ¿Quién es el Auror al mando? **-.** Quiso saber.

Ron se tensó ligeramente pero a pesar de eso, Hermione se dio cuenta.

 **-** No es un hombre, es una mujer, Brittany Dupont **-.** Le respondió incomodo.

 **-** Por lo que veo ella es la siempre ha estado a cargo de las misiones a las que asistes.

 **-** Me asignaron a ese escuadrón después que Hughes se marchara para Bulgaria **-.** Le aclaro.

El celular de Ron sonó, lo abrió leyendo un mensaje, sonrió imperceptiblemente.

 **-** Me tengo que ir, me están esperando para dar la información de las misiones, nos vemos cuando vuelva en un mes.

* * *

 _Yo no sabía que sin tus besos pasaría tan lento el tiempo y lo aprendí de ti_

 **-** Margaret, ¿Cuándo vuelve el escuadrón comandado por Dupont? **-.** Le preguntó a su asistente.

 **-** Tengo entendido que en una semana **-.** Respondió.

 **-** Esta bien, gracias, puedes retirarte.

Margaret salió de la oficina y antes de poder cerrar la puerta apareció Luna entrando en la oficina con una sonrisa la cual se desvaneció al ver la cara que tenia su amiga.

 **-** No me digas, extrañas a Ronald **-.** Aseguro un tanto molesta.

Hermione suspiró en respuesta.

 **-** Entiéndeme Luna, antes de irse teníamos días que no nos veíamos y después se marcha asi, si tan solo me hubiera dado un beso de despedida… **-.** Susurro con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

Luna resoplo sentándose en la silla, se cruzo de brazos mirando seriamente a Hermione.

 **-** ¿Qué has pensado acerca de la proposición de Kignsley? **-.** Le soltó.

Hermione la miro confundida, no se esperaba esa pregunta.

 **-** ¿A que viene eso? **-.** Inquirió.

 **-** Respóndeme **-.** Le dijo con molestia.

Hermione desvió su mirada hacia el escritorio topándose con una foto que compartía con Ron.

 **-** Hermione, mírame **-.** La castaña alzo su rostro **.-** Deja de pensar en Ron por unos segundos, tienes que entender que es tu decisión, de nadie mas y mucho menos de Ron, tengo entendido que no le has dicho nada, no se que vaya a pasar entre ustedes cuando el vuelva, si son capaces de arreglar las cosas, pero… **-.** Luna dejo de hablar, se sentía impotente, seguramente el idiota de Ronald estaba en estos precisos momentos traicionando a su amiga y ella aquí extrañándolo **.-** ¿En serio quieres seguir con Ron?

 **-** ¡Luna! ¿Qué pregunta es esa? ¡Ron es mi novio! Claro que quiero seguir con él.

 **-** ¿Después de todo lo que ha pasado? **-.** Insistió **.-** ¿Después de todo por lo que has pasado? Hermione últimamente se la pasaban discutiendo.

 **-** Ya lo se, pero yo también he sido la culpable, le he exigido tiempo sin saber como esta el de trabajo.

 **-** No te atrevas a echarte la culpa, ¡Por Merlín! No eres la culpable de esto, ¡Eres tan solo una victima! **-.** Exploto sin poderse contener aun mas **.-** ¡No tienes idea de lo que te ha hecho! **-.** Le grito, pero al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se calló de golpe **.-** Yo… lo siento, no quise gritarte.

Pero Hermione la ignoro.

 **-** ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? ¿Por qué dices que soy una victima? No, ¿Qué me ha hecho Ron? **-.** Le pregunto **.-** ¿Acaso sabes algo que yo ignoro?

La rubia negó con la cabeza.

 **-** No es eso, es solo un rumor, no te había dicho nada porque no hay pruebas al respecto, además no sabia de que manera ibas a reaccionar.

 **-** Luna, dime de una vez de que se trata **-.** Exigió molesta.

 **-** Rolf escucho decir a unos aurores que durante la misión que tuvo lugar en Berlín, vieron salir más de una vez a Ronald de la habitación de Dupont.

 **-** ¿Qué? **-.** Dijo desconcertada.

 **-** No quise sacar conclusiones apresuradas, pueden haber más de un motivos para que eso pasara, Ron es el segundo al mando, es lógico que tuviera que reunirse con Dupont.

 **-** ¿Entonces por que… **-.** No podía hablar, quería creer lo que decía Luna, pero extrañamente le costaba.

 **-** Tú sabes bien que Ronald nunca me gustó para ti, pero como te veías feliz no me quedó de otra que apoyarte **-.** Le dijo mirándola a los ojos **-.** Puede que sean supersticiones mías, pero después de esa misión fue que aumentaron las discusiones, además recuerdo bien que cuando el partió para esa misión, habían discutido ya que tenían varios días sin tener relaciones y tu te negaste porque el quiso hacerlo aquí en tu oficina.

 **-** ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

 **-** Ron es hombre, son muy pocos los hombres que pueden durar tanto tiempo sin sexo, él se fue molesto y con el orgullo herido cuando te negaste, Dupont es la única miembro femenina de ese escuadrón y aparte de Ron los demás miembros son apenas unos graduados, quiero decir que Ronald es el único hombre echo y derecho, para Dupont los demás son tan solo unos niños, también tengo entendido que… **-.** Se callo.

 **-** Dime **-.** Le exigió.

 **-** Rolf me dijo que Brittany Dupont se ha acostado con la mayoría de los aurores que se van de misión con ella, si un hombre le gusta, lo seduce hasta acostarse con él, lo utiliza hasta que llegue otro auror que lo suplante o que le parezca mas atractivo.

Como un _flash back_ le llego la conversación que había tenido con Ron.

 _ **-**_ _¿Quién es el Auror al mando?_ _ **-.**_ _Quiso saber._

 _Ron se tensó ligeramente pero a pesar de eso, Hermione se dio cuenta._

 _ **-**_ _No es un hombre, es una mujer, Brittany Dupont_ _ **-.**_ _Respondió un poco incomodo._

 _ **-**_ _Por lo que veo ella es la siempre ha estado a cargo de las misiones a las que asistes._

 _ **-**_ _Me asignaron a ese escuadrón después que Hughes se marchara para Bulgaria_ _ **-.**_ _Le aclaro._

 **-** Hughes, el auror que se marcho para Bulgaria…

 **-** Él fue miembro del escuadrón a cargo de Dupont, se marchó para Bulgaria por decisión propia y el auror asignado fue… **-.** Miró con sorpresa a Hermione cuando entendió.

 **-** Ron, él mismo me lo dijo.

 **-** Hermione…

 **-** ¿Cómo supo Rolf de todo eso?

 **-** Él tiene varios amigos aurores que lo han ayudado, en una de sus reuniones le comentaron eso, él no quiso creerlo, pero cuando Brittany consiguió su numero y le mando un mensaje para verse, se dio cuenta que…

 **-** ¿Qué dijiste? **-.** Hermione la interrumpió **.-** ¿Dupont tiene celular?

 **-** Si, ella es mestiza, su madre es muggle.

 **-** No puede ser cierto, entonces Ron si...Últimamente Ron no se despegaba del celular, me había dicho que hablaba con Harry, pero… Ahora todo tiene sentido **-.** Dijo con impotencia.

 **-** ¿Qué piensas hacer? **-.** Le pregunto la rubia al verla de esa manera.

 **-** Aceptare la propuesta de Kingsley.

* * *

¿Que ira a pasar?

Pues aqui les dejo esta historia, al final decidi dividirla en dos para darles un poquito de suspenso xD espero que les guste o por lo menos les haya picado un poco, les prometo que mñana tendran el segundo y ultimo capitulo.

Espero sus comentarios...! Los quiero!


	2. Final

ero

 **Buenas chicos!**

 **En serio, quiero pedirles mil disculpas, Dx no habia atualizado antes porque les juro que pense que ya lo habia hecho! En serio les pido diculpas, si no es por los comentarios que me dejaron y verifico la historia es que me doy cuenta que en ningun momento habia subido el segundo capitulo, espero que me disculpen este pequeño error, aqui se los traigo... Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

 **-** ¿Vas a estar bien tu sola? **-.** Le pregunto preocupada.

Hermione terminaba de empacar todas sus pertenencias en sus maletas.

 **-** Si **-.** Respondió firme.

Luna no le creía del todo pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, Hermione estaba decidida a marcharse lo mas rápido posible, no tenia la mas mínima intención de ver a Ron.

 **-** Ni te imaginas lo que me gustaría irme contigo en estos momentos **-.** Le dijo Luna.

 **-** No puedes, debes quedarte a terminar todo tu trabajo y esperar a Rolf para que se puedan ir, te estaré esperando **-.** Le sonrió la castaña.

 **-** Ya lo se, pero me niego a que pases tu sola por lo menos esta semana **-.** Insistió la rubia.

 **-** No te preocupes, necesito estar sola y pensar en todo lo que ha pasado, además las dos primeras semanas no iré al Ministerio, primero tengo que terminar todo el trabajo que tengo acumulado, agradezco que me dejaran marcharme y terminarlo desde Inglaterra.

Se giro sosteniendo las maletas, salió de la habitación seguida de Luna, Rolf las esperaba en la sala del departamento.

 **-** ¿Ya esta todo listo? El traslador sale en 5minutos **-.** Le dijo.

 **-** ¿Segura que vas a estar bien? **-.** Volvió a preguntar la rubia.

Como respuesta Hermione la abrazo con fuerza.

 **-** Deja de preocuparte una vez por mí, te aseguro que voy a estar bien, preocúpate en terminar todo lo que tienes pendiente, te veo en tres meses, te quiero mucho.

Se volvieron a abrazar, Hermione se separo de ella cuando Rolf le anuncio que faltaba poco para que el traslador se activara.

* * *

 _Y que aguantarme no llamarte tomaría toda la fuerza que hay dentro de mí_

Volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia su celular, este mostraba 10 llamadas perdidas de Ron, suspiró sin saber que hacer, alargo la mano agarrando el celular, el número de Ron quedo frente a ella en la pantalla.

Sus manos temblaban sosteniendo el celular, ¿Y si Ron la estaba llamando para pedirle perdón? ¿Y si todo había sido un mal entendido? No, negó con la cabeza, si todo hubiera sido un mal entendido Luna le hubiera dicho, debía ser fuerte, no podía ceder otra vez, no dejaría a Ronald Weasley entrar en su vida nuevamente, dejo el celular sobre la mesa concentrándose en el pergamino que tenia en frente, debía de terminar el trabajo que aun tenia pendiente.

* * *

 _Tampoco sabía que podría extrañarte tanto, ni desbaratarme y que se secaran mis labios,_

 _Descubrí que si…_

 **-** _Luna lo extraño tanto..._ _ **-.**_ Le decía llorando.

Ya habían pasado 10dias que Hermione se había marchado para Inglaterra y dos que Ron había vuelto de su misión.

 **-** Herm por favor, no deberías de estar llorando por ese idiota, no sabes cuanto me duele escucharte asi.

 **-** _¿Ya hablaste con él? ¿Te fue a buscar? Sé que no debería pensar en él ni nada pero es que ya termine el trabajo y como no tengo nada que hacer me siento sola y solo me llegan los recuerdos de cuando estuvimos juntos, no lo entiendo, éramos tan felices, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué hice mal?_

Luna apretó con fuerza e impotencia el celular, odiaba escuchar a su amiga de esa manera y no poder hacer nada, ni siquiera darle un abrazo.

 **-** No, aun no he hablado con él, no lo he visto, he estado muy ocupada con el trabajo para poder terminar lo más rápido que pueda e ir a verte de una maldita vez.

Rolf la miro a ver cuando escucho lo que dijo.

 **-** En estos momentos solo tengo tiempo para ti y para Rolf no para ver al idiota ese, estas clara que si me va a buscar lo que voy a ser es insultarlo **-.** Mas que pregunta se lo afirmo.

 **-** _Sé que lo harás… También sé que no debería de estar asi ni mucho menos llorar por el, pero es que me había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia, a sus besos, a las noches que pasábamos juntos, no pensé que lo extrañaría tanto, ¿Qué me hizo Luna?_

 **-** Tienes que entender que se aprovecho de ti, se aprovecho de tu falta de experiencia en relaciones amorosas y lo uso a su favor, por eso se comportaba de esa manera contigo como ningún hombre lo había hecho antes, pero confío en ti, se que puedes superarlo, te va a costar si, pero lo puedes hacer, lo puedes lograr, recuerda que eres una mujer fuerte Hermione, no puedes dejar que lo que te hizo Ronald te consuma, te fuiste a Inglaterra para comenzar de nuevo, un nuevo trabajo, una nueva vida, pero eso si, recuerda algo, no todos los hombres son iguales, no todos los hombres son como Ron.

 ** _-_** _¿Qué? ¿Por qué me dices eso?_

 **-** Porque te conozco, se que te costara, pero no puedes juzgar a todos los hombres por lo que te hizo Ron.

 ** _-_** _¿Qué tiene que ver eso?_

 **-** Eres hermosa Hermione, Ron fue el primero pero van haber muchos hombres que se te van a acercar para coquetear contigo y tratar de conquistarte, puede que algunos sean igual a Ron, pero también habrán otros que serán sinceros…

 ** _-_** _Luna por favor, creo entender porque me estas diciendo eso, pero en estos momentos no es lo que necesito, no creo querer involucrarme con otro hombre por el momento._

 **-** Entiendo, pero igual quería decírtelo, sabes que quiero lo mejor para ti, por algo eres mi mejor amiga, te quiero mucho, nunca lo olvides.

Cuando Hermione se despidió dejo el celular en la mesa soltando un suspiro, camino hasta el sillón sentándose al lado de Rolf.

 **-** ¿Cuándo piensas contarle que ya hablaste con Weasley? **-.** Le pregunto Rolf.

 **-** No se… **-.** Respondió subiendo las piernas y apoyando la barbilla en las rodillas.

 **(Flash Back)**

La puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un molesto pelirrojo.

 **-** ¡¿Puedes explicarme que es esto?! **-.** Le gritó moviendo con brusquedad un papel en el aire **.-** ¡¿Dónde esta Hermione?

 **-** Primero que nada no recuerdo haberte dado permiso para entrar en mi oficina, no eres quien para venir a gritarme **-.** Le espeto Luna.

 **-** ¡Respóndeme! **-.** Le exigió.

 **-** Ya te dije que dejes de gritarme **-.** Observo el papel, era la nota que Hermione le había dejado **.-** ¿Acaso no sabes leer? ¿O no entiendes la pulcra letra de Hermione?

Ron gruñó, le estaba tomando el pelo.

 **-** En la nota no me dice nada, solo que acepto el trabajo que le ofrecieron en Inglaterra…

 **-** ¿Cómo sabes…

Ron sonrió con suficiencia.

 **-** No pienso decirte como me entere, pero lo se, Kingsley le ofreció una bacante a Hermione en el Ministerio, pero ese no es el punto, ¡En ningún momento escribió por que me dejó!

Luna rio con ironía.

 **-** Como si no lo supieses, Hermione se entero que la traicionaste con Brittany Dupont, ¿Asi o mas claro? **-.** Le espeto molesta.

 **-** ¿Cómo se enteró? **-.** Le pregunto claramente afectado.

 **-** No pienso decirte como se enteró, eres un ingenuo ¿Sabes?, Brittany solo te esta utilizando.

 **-** Quizás, es por esa la razón por la que, a pesar de que Brittany me esta dando lo que Hermione me negó, no había cortado con ella para cuando Brittany me deje no quedarme solo porque tendría a Hermione ahí como siempre.

 _…_ _porque lo aprendí de ti_

 **-** ¡Eres un desgraciado! ¡Largo! ¡Fuera de aquí! **-.** Le grito furiosa.

 **-** No, no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que me digas como se entero **-.** Le exigió molesto.

 **-** Creo que Luna fue muy clara al decirte que te fueras de su oficina **-.** Rolf Scamander hacia acto de presencia **.-** Lárgate por las buenas al menos que quieras que te eche yo.

 **(Fin Flash Back)**

Suspiro recostando su cabeza en el pecho de Rolf.

 **-** Hermione aun no esta lista para decirle eso.

* * *

 **-** ¡Harry! ¡Harry! **-.** Una pelirroja gritaba insistente **.-** ¡¿Cómo es posible que no puedas ir cuando me dijiste que asistirías?!

Hermione veía tal escena mientras se acercaba poco a poco, era inevitable ya que debía pasar por ahí, pero lo que mas le había llamado la atención era la mujer que gritaba, físicamente se parecía mucho a Ronald, sobre todo ese particular cabello rojo.

 **-** Por Merlín Ginny, es tan solo un simple juego, te dije que iba a asistir, pero no soy adivino para saber que justo hoy tendría una reunión con Kingsley, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué le cancele al Ministro para asistir a tu juego? **-.** Le espeto con molestia.

Justo en el momento en el que Hermione pasaba al lado de la pareja el hombre alzo la cabeza ocasionando que sus miradas chocaran.

Harry la miro con sorpresa, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, tanto asi que ignoro completamente la ''conversación'' que mantenía con Ginny para concentrarse por completo en esos ojos mieles que lo miraron con curiosidad y sorpresa.

Hermione por su parte estaba tan enfrascada observando a la pelirroja que no había reparado en la presencia del hombre hasta que paso por su lado y observo aquellos ojos verde esmeralda, jamás había visto unos ojos tan hermosos, eran profundos, reflejaban muchas emociones, inevitablemente quedo prendada en ellos, le costo apartar su mirada.

 **-** ¡Harry! ¡¿Si acaso estas escuchándome?! **-.** Grito la pelirroja.

Hermione desvió su mirada hacia el frente conteniendo una sonrisa, dijo que no se iba a interesar de momento en ningún hombre, pero tampoco quería causar problemas a las parejas.

* * *

 **-** Señorita Granger **-.** Saludo Kingsley **.-** Me alegra tanto tenerla aquí, no sabe cuanto, tome asiento, le voy a explicar todo acerca de lo que se trata su trabajo y cualquier duda que tenga, también acerca de las misiones a las que asistirá y en breve le presentare al sub jefe de Aurores que es el que está al mando del escuadrón al que la asigne, ¿Por donde quiere empezar?

* * *

 **-** Adelante **-.** Hablo el Ministro dando permiso a que entraran en su oficina.

Harry Potter entro en la oficina ataviado con unos pergaminos.

 **-** Kingsley aquí te traigo los pergaminos que me pediste… **-.** Dejo de hablar cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Hermione.

 **-** Harry, a buena hora, ven, acércate, deja los pergaminos sobre el escritorio **-.** Le dijo mientras se levantaba acercándose **.-** Te quiero presentar a…

 **-** Hermione Granger **-.** Susurro su nombre, pero tanto Kignsley como Hermione lo escucharon.

 **-** ¿Se conocen? **-.** Pregunto el ministro confundido.

Harry reacciono sonrojándose ligeramente.

 **-** No, es solo que ella estudió en Hogwarts, me lleva un año **-.** Acotó carraspeando.

A Hermione le vinieron las palabras de Ron.

 ** _''_** ** _-_** _Además, mi mejor amigo siempre se sintió atraído por ti, pero era muy tímido y nunca fue capaz de dirigirte la palabra.''_

 **-** Ah bueno, es cierto, en tal caso… **-.** Kingsley observo a Hermione, esta se levanto extendiendo la mano hacia Harry.

 **-** Harry Potter, el jugador de Quidditch mas joven de Hogwarts **-.** Le sonrió.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa estrechándole la mano.

 **-** Bueno, ya que se conocen, ¿Harry podrías hacerle un recorrido a la señorita Granger por el Ministerio y después llevarla a su oficina? Es que en estos momentos voy de salida **-.** Le pidió Kingsley.

 **-** Claro señor ministro, por mi no hay problema **-.** Le respondió para después mirar a Hermione.

 **-** Me parece bien, de todos modos tú eres el que esta al mando del escuadrón al que me asignaron **-.** Acoto Hermione.

Los ojos de Harry brillaron pero observo al ministro.

 **-** Ah verdad que no te había dicho, pero si, Hermione Granger es la nueva integrante de tu escuadrón.

* * *

 **-** Arquitectónicamente, me gusta más este edificio que el francés **-.** Dijo Hermione mientras Harry le abría una puerta.

 **-** El Ministerio Francés es increíble, pero si, tienes razón, a mí también me gusta mas este edificio **-.** Haciéndose a un lado para que Hermione entrara **.-** Esta es tu oficina, espero que te guste.

La castaña entro detallando la habitación, camino hasta la parte de atrás del escritorio.

 **-** Ciertamente me agrada **-.** Le sonrió a Harry, este se ruborizo ligeramente.

 **-** Me alegro… **-.** Volvió a carraspear **.-** Espero que te haya gustado el recorrido, si necesitas algo, mi oficina queda en este mismo piso, al final **-.** Le indico.

 **-** No hay problema **.-** Le respondió **.-** Aunque tengo dos preguntas.

 **-** Adelante.

 **-** ¿Quién es el jefe de Aurores? **-.** Pregunto con curiosidad.

 **-** James Potter, en estos momentos esta fuera del país en una misión **-.** Le aclaro.

 **-** ¿Potter? **-.** Inquirió.

Harry le sonrió **.-** Es mi padre.

 **-** Ah, entiendo.

 **-** Dijiste que tenias dos preguntas **-.** Le recordó.

 **-** Ah si **-.** Hermione se ruborizo ligeramente **.-** ¿Tienes planes para el almuerzo? **-.** Le pregunto.

Los ojos de Harry brillaron al sonreír.

 **-** En realidad no, ¿Quieres que comamos juntos? **-.** Le pregunto divertido.

 **-** Bueno, debemos conocernos al fin y al cabo tu eres el auror al mando del escuadrón **-.** Le explico un tanto incomoda.

Harry amplio su sonrisa, claramente Hermione se había puesto nerviosa, su invitación tenía dobles intenciones.

 **-** ¿Te molesta si te vengo a buscar? **-.** Para evitar que se negara agrego rápidamente **.-** No te enseñe donde queda el comedor.

 **-** No, no hay problema **-.** Le dijo sonriendo.

 **-** Entonces nos vemos en un rato Hermione **-.** Le sonrió marchándose.

Hermione se dejo caer en la silla suspirando, se toco el pecho, tenia la respiración acelerada al igual que el corazón, se toco las mejillas comprobando que se había sonrojado.

 **-** ¿Qué rayos? Cálmate Hermione, ¿Qué se supone que fue eso? **-.** Se pregunto asi misma.

Alzo la mirada hacia la puerta por donde se marcho Harry Potter, sus ojos verdes aparecieron en su mente perturbándola.

* * *

 **-** _Siento no haberte llamado en toda la semana_ _ **-.**_ Se disculpo la rubia **.-** _Estoy atosigada de trabajo y me imagino que tu también estas ocupada en lo que te adaptas en tu nuevo puesto._

 **-** Normal, no tuve tanto trabajo, seguro por ser la primera semana, Kingsley quiere que me sienta en confianza y me adapte completamente antes de mandarme el trabajo importante **-.** Le explico.

 **-** _Umm, ya, ¿Qué me cuentas? ¿Qué tal tu primera semana?_ _ **-.**_ Le pregunto con curiosidad.

Hermione suspiro, cerro los ojos pensando que responderle, la imagen de Harry y ella almorzando juntos toda la semana la golpeo.

 **-** Ya te dije, normal, no tuve mucho trabajo asi que fue tranquila **-.** Respondió tratando de sonar calmada, Luna la conocía muy bien, agradecía el hecho de no tenerla cara a cara.

 **-** _Aja, ¿Y por que no te creo? Creo que me estas ocultando algo, no creas que porque estemos hablando a través de un celular me puedes engañar_ **-.** Le espeto.

Hermione volvió a suspirar, Luna era muy suspicaz cuando se lo proponía.

 **-** _¿Se trata de un hombre? ¿Es eso?_ _ **-.**_ Le pregunto risueña.

Y también podía ser adivina…

 **-** ¿Por qué siento que eso te emociona? **-.** Le pregunto bufando.

 **-** _Oh, no lo negaste, ¡Se trata de un hombre! Y pues claro que me va a emocionar, eso solo significa que estas dejando atrás el mal recuerdo de Ronald, que lo puedes superar y dejar de estar triste por él._

Hermione se sorprendió, recapitulo toda la semana en su cabeza, en ningún momento pensó en Ronald, se había olvidado completamente de él, ni siquiera en las noches como le había pasado las primeras semanas, sonrió sin darse cuenta.

 **-** _¡Hermione!_

No estaba segura de haber alejado el celular con la rapidez necesaria para que su tímpano no se hubiera roto después de semejante grito que pego la rubia.

 **-** ¿Quieres dejarme sorda? **-.** Le espeto molesta.

 **-** _Llevaba rato hablándote y no me respondías, ¿En que pensabas? ¿Tan fuerte te pego?_

 **-** ¿Quién me pego? **-.** Le pregunto confundida.

 **-** _El hombre en el que pensabas porque claramente pensabas en alguien._

Hermione se ruborizo.

 **-** Esta bien, no pensé en él exactamente, solo me di cuenta que durante la semana no recordé a Ronald y en parte es gracias a él ya que almorzamos juntos todos los días.

 **-** _Entiendo…_ _ **-**_ **.** Hermione supo que la rubia se estaba conteniendo para no gritar ** _.-_** _¿Cómo se llama el hombre misterioso?¿Cuantos años tiene? ¿Es guapo? ¿Qué cargo tiene?_

Hermione se rio al escuchar todas la preguntas.

 ** _-_** Harry Potter, no se la edad exacta pero si que debe tener 26 ó 27 recién cumplidos, es el sub jefe de Aurores y el líder del escuadrón al que me asignaron.

 **-** _Oh, asi que van a pasar mucho tiempo juntos, no me respondiste si es guapo… Tan solo espero que sea mucho más guapo que Ronald._

 ** _-_** En cierto modo, si, es muchísimo más guapo que Ronald **-.** Escuchó a Luna suspirar **.-** Es alto, pelinegro y tienes los ojos verdes esmeralda mas hermosos y atrayentes que había visto en mi vida, creo haberlo visto en Hogwarts, no es primera vez que veo esos ojos.

 **-** _Uf… ¿Te soy sincera? No se que decirte, tan solo quiero que seas feliz y mas aun después de lo que te hizo el desgraciado de Ronald, a penas estas conociendo a Harry, pero tu eres la única que sabe si te conviene o no, pero como te dije, se conocen apenas hace 5dias, esperemos a ver que les repara el futuro, quizás aceptar el trabajo te trae mas sorpresas de las que pensaste, no conozco a Harry, pero ya me cae bien, en apenas unos días hizo que te olvidaras de Ronald, eso es algo positivo, ¿No crees? Mira que yo pensé que te iba a costar mas olvidarte de él, lo que sea que Harry este haciendo, lo esta haciendo muy bien._

Hermione sonrió, todo lo que decía Luna era verdad, se mordió el labio pensando en la posibilidad de que ella y Harry pudieran tener algo.

 **-** ¿Sabes que Harry es el mejor amigo de Ronald?

 **-** _¡Con razón el nombre me sonaba! ¿Eso es malo?_

 **-** No lo dije con esa intención, aunque no le veo nada malo, en fin, te lo digo porque cuando conocí a Ronald él me hablo de Harry y recuerdo que me dijo que cuando estábamos estudiando Harry se sintió atraído por mí, pero era muy tímido y por eso nunca me dirigió la palabra.

 **-** _Umm, ¿Crees que aun pueda sentirse atraído? Digo, eso fue hace años, pero a lo mejor como nunca fue capaz de hablarte ese sentimiento quedo ahí guardado._

 **-** No se, pero si te puedo decir que me recordaba, no fue necesario que Kingsley nos presentara.

 **-** _Sabes que te siento rara, no hablas de Harry con mucha convicción, ¿Algo te lo impide?_

 **-** Durante la semana hablamos de todo, hasta de nuestras vidas personales, él me conto de sus padres y unas que otras anécdotas de Hogwarts, pero en ningún momento me hablo de su vida amorosa.

 **-** _Oh, o sea, ¿No sabes si esta soltero?_

 **-** Tengo la impresión de que esta soltero, pero es que cuando llegue al Ministerio lo vi antes de llegar al despacho de Kingsley, estaba discutiendo con una pelirroja, que por cierto estoy casi segura de que es hermana de Ron, pero el hecho es que cualquiera que los viera pensaría que son parejas, pero Harry en ningún momento de la semana me la nombro.

 **-** _Bueno, ciertamente es raro, pero si no te la ha nombrado debe ser que a lo mejor no es irrelevante en su vida, quizás tuvieron algo o es la chica la que esta interesada en él, ¿Durante esa semana la viste en el Ministerio o hablando con Harry?_

 **-** No, no trabaja en el Ministerio, me atrevería a decir que es jugadora o entrenadora ya que ese día le estaba reclamando a Harry que no podía asistir a un juego.

Al terminar de hablar Luna no respondió al momento, eso extraño a Hermione, se despego el celular para ver si se había caído la llamada, pero esta seguía activa, cuando se volvió a colocar el celular en la oreja escuchó el grito de la rubia.

 **-** _¡Ginny Weasley!_

 **-** ¿Ginny Weasley? Si mal no recuerdo asi se llama la hermana menor de Ron…

 **-** _¡Por eso! La pelirroja que viste hablando con Harry debe de ser ella, me dijiste que era igualita a Ronald, a Rolf le gusta el quidditch, eso hizo que me acordara que en el equipo de Las Arpías de_ _Holyhead_ _hay una jugadora que ocupa la posición de cazadora llamada Ginny Weasley, debe de ser ella._

 **-** Tiene sentido, por eso le reclamaba a Harry que no iba a asistir a ese juego.

Después de hablar con Luna se acostó en su cama, no tenia nada que hacer asi que prefirió acostarse y pensar en toda la semana que paso junto a Harry Potter, se sentía extraña, confundida, no pensó que iba a sentir algo por un hombre tan rápido y menos después de todo lo que le hizo Ronald, pero Harry era distinto, diferente, estaba segura de eso, lo veía en su mirada, en su sonrisa, en como la trataba, era muy atento y siempre le buscaba algún tema de conversación sin importarle que hablara de mas o le explicara todo con sumo detalle, extrañamente disfrutaba verla hablando, él mismo se lo confeso.

Pero también tenia que hacerle caso a Luna e ir con calma, eso ella lo sabía perfectamente, no iba a apurar nada, iba dejar que todo fuera al ritmo necesario y que el tiempo decida que va a pasar.

* * *

Un mes, faltaba tan solo un mes para poder ver a Luna otra vez, la extrañaba tanto, le hacia muchísima falta, sobre todo durante estas semanas ya que necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar y desahogarse, Harry Potter había resultado ser toda una perdición para su persona, si Ron la había conquistado en tan solo una semana, Harry Potter solamente necesito un par de días, nada mas con su sonrisa y sus ojos ya la tenia a su merced, no lo podía creer.

Y hablando del Rey de Roma, se levanto de su escritorio saliendo de la oficina rumbo a la del sub jefe de Aurores, al llegar saludo a Katie Bones, secretaria del joven de ojos verdes pasando de largo a la oficina.

 **-** Harry te traje los pergaminos que me pediste…

Al entrar y observar la oficina se dio cuenta que el dueño de los ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban no se encontraba precisamente solo en la oficina, Ginny Weasley estaba de pie frente al escritorio, Harry la vio sentado desde su silla, tenia un gesto de fastidio o cansancio que cambio rápidamente a una sonrisa cuando la miro.

 **-** Oh, no sabias que estabas ocupado, puedo venir mas tarde… **-.** Le dijo con la intención de marcharse.

Harry se levanto de golpe de la silla **.-** ¡No te vayas! Digo, no es necesario que te vayas, ya estaba terminando mi conversación con Ginny **-.** Aclaro un poco incómodo por su reacción.

La pelirroja lo miro a ver claramente ofendida.

 **-** Harry...

Este la detuvo con un gesto.

 **-** Como puedes ver, tengo trabajo, asi que por favor si te puedes marchar **-.** Le dijo señalándole la puerta **.-** Otra cosa, te he dicho más de una vez Ginny que no vengas a mi oficina a hablar de estos temas sin importancias.

Ginny quiso refutar pero Harry al verle la intención le lanzo una mirada amenazadora, la pelirroja bufo dándose media vuelta, fulmino a Hermione al pasar por su lado y salió de la oficina azotando la puerta.

Harry suspiro sentándose en la silla nuevamente, se agarro la cara con las manos antes de pasarse una mano por el cabello y ver a Hermione con intensidad como siempre lo hacia, la castaña se sonrojo ligeramente, no se había acostumbrado a esa mirada.

 **-** Yo… Bueno, te traía estos pergaminos **-.** Los coloco sobre el escritorio bajo la atenta mirada verde, Harry se inclino hacia atrás sin despejar su mirada de Hermione poniéndola mas nerviosa aun **.-** Son los que me pediste… Este de aquí…

 **-** Hermione, ¿Estas ocupada el fin de semana? **-.** Le soltó de repente interrumpiéndola.

 **-** ¿Qué? **-.** Le pregunto desconcertada, Harry sonrió.

 **-** Que si estas ocupada el fin de semana.

 **-** No, había pensado ir a visitar a mis padres pero ellos ya tienen planes, van a viajar, asi que no hare nada, ¿Por qué? ¿A que viene esa pregunta? **-.** Le pregunto confundida.

 **-** ¿Quieres salir conmigo el sábado? **-.** Le pregunto sonriendo.

Hermione se ruborizo, no se lo esperaba o no de esa manera tan liberal, una cosa era almorzar con él toda la semana en el Ministerio, otra muy diferente era salir con él.

 **-** Claro si no tienes algún inconveniente, todos los días almorzamos juntos, creo que es hora de tener una cita de verdad **.-** Le sonrió **.-** Podemos pasar todo el día juntos, hay unos lugares que quiero que conozcas y en la noche te voy a llevar a cenar a un restaurante muggle que yo se que te gustara, entonces, ¿Qué me dices? **-.** Le pregunto claramente ansioso.

 **-** Si **-.** Le respondió sonriendo y con las mejillas rojitas **.-** Acepto salir contigo, _Harry._

* * *

 **-** Harry, hermano, ¿Dónde estas? **-.** Le pregunto.

 **-** _Llegando a mí casa, ¿Por qué?_

 **-** Por lo que veo se te olvido que tu mejor amigo volvía hoy a Inglaterra **-.** Le dijo ofendido.

 **-** _Claro que no, es solo que he estado hasta el cuello de trabajo y de misiones, además no pensé que me ibas a llamar, me imaginaba que te vería el lunes en el Ministerio._

 **-** Lo se, pero estoy aburrido amigo, pensé en llamarte para ver si querías ir a tomar un rato, es lo que mas extrañe de cuando me marche a Francia.

 **-** _Ya, bueno, si quieres, dame una hora para arreglarme, pero eso si, no pienso emborracharme ni quedarme hasta tarde, mañana voy a salir._

 ** _-_** Oh, ¿Cuando se supone que voy a conocer a la susodicha? Mira que haber dejado a un lado a mi hermana **-.** Suspiro **.-** Debe de ser una belleza, además, estoy seguro que ella también tiene que ver en el hecho de que mi mejor amigo este asi tan _ocupado_ de tanto _trabajo_.

 **-** _Hey, en verdad he tenido bastante trabajo, por esa razón también he estado ocupado con ella, tengo que compensarle de un modo los días que no podemos vernos por tanto trabajo, ¿No crees?_

 **-** Ya, lo que tu digas **-.** Le respondió sin importancia **.-** ¿Y que se supone que vas a hacer mañana?

 **-** _Lu alquiló una casa en la playa asi que iremos a pasar el fin de semana allá._

 **-** ¿Ustedes dos y la tal _Lu_? ¡Invítame si es asi! Para que no este sola.

Harry se rio **.-** _No lo creo, Lu tiene novio, vamos a ir los cuatros._

 ** _-_** Ah entiendo, ¿Cuánto tiempo es que tienen juntos?

 **-** _En dos semanas cumplimos ocho meses._

* * *

 **-** ¿Puedes empezar a trabajar hoy mismo no? **-.** Le pregunto.

 **-** Por supuesto, aunque me gustaría hacer primero algo, por lo menos antes de ir a la oficina o reportarme con Harry.

 **-** No, ya no perteneces al escuadrón de Harry, tu puesto ya fue ocupado, era necesario, ahora estas en el escuadrón de Stanley **-.** Le aclaro.

 **-** Está bien, entiendo **-.** Respondió no muy de acuerdo **.-** ¿Me puede decir donde queda la oficina de Hermione Granger?

El ministro lo vio con extrañeza frunciendo el ceño.

 **-** La conocí en Francia, me entere que la habían trasladado para acá, solo quiero saludarla **.-** Le aclaro.

* * *

 **-** Disculpe, ¿Usted quien es?

Ron giro los ojos, seguro era una primeriza.

 **-** Ronald Weasley, auror **-.** Le dijo con la intención de volver a caminar, pero la chica lo volvió a detener.

 **-** La señorita Granger esta ocupada, no puedo permitir que la interrumpa.

 **-** ¿Es una reunión importante? Dudo que esté reunida con el Ministro ya que vengo de su oficina, además solo quiero saludarla, ella me conoce.

 **-** Entiendo, pero igual no puede entrar asi a la oficina, déjeme anunciarlo.

Pero Ron no podía dejar que aquella chica hiciera eso porque si Hermione sabía que se trataba de él, seguro no lo iba a dejar pasar.

 **-** Te voy a ser sincero, Hermione no sabe que estoy aquí, la conocí en Francia, apenas llegue hace unos días y quiero darle una sorpresa, si entras y le dices que estoy aquí me arruinarías la sorpresa **-.** Le dijo haciéndole ojitos.

La joven titubeo, pero aun no estaba segura en dejarle entrar a la oficina, después de todo, Hermione estaba reunida con el subjefe de Aurores.

Ron estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba, debía entrar si o si a la oficina de Hermione y debía de hacerlo ya, sonrió cuando vio una carta aterrizar en el escritorio de la joven, aprovechando su distracción camino hasta la puerta abriéndola y entrando en esta.

* * *

 **-** Aquí están los reportes de la ultima misión **-.** Le extendió unos pergaminos abiertos **.-** ¿Ves? Está todo descrito específicamente como lo pediste, solo hace falta tu firma.

 _Y ahora que por fin te he logrado olvidar,_

 _Hoy me vienes a buscar…_

Harry asintió antes de inclinarse y firmar justo donde Hermione le indicaba, aprovecho que estaba inclinado sobre el escritorio al igual que ella y alzo el rostro para verla, cuando Hermione lo imito se inclino besándola.

 **-** Harry… Detente… **-.** Le dijo con dificultad separándose de su rostro.

 **-** No era precisamente eso lo que me pedias la otra vez en mi oficina **-.** Le sonrió pícaro, Hermione se sonrojo violentamente.

Aprovecho el echo de que Hermione no supo que responderle y volvió a besarla siendo correspondido nuevamente por ella.

 **-** Igual no tienes de que preocuparte **-.** Le dijo rozándole los labios **.-** Se muy bien que tu oficina es sagrada **-.** Le dijo mordiéndole el labio inferior con malicia ganándose un jadeo de parte de la chica **.-** Por eso tengo prohibido hasta besarte ya que podemos caer en la tentación, ¿No crees?

Se separo completamente de ella enderezándose, Hermione lo miro con las mejillas rojas y los ojos brillándole, claramente afectada por el reciente beso.

 **-** Idiota **-.** Resoplo la castaña mirándolo con molestia.

Harry se rio sin poder evitarlo, le gustaba hacerle ese tipo de escenas a la chica, disfrutaba sacarla de sus casillas por eso había amado el momento en que ella le permitió hacerle el amor en su oficina, fue súper excitante, nunca imagino que Hermione aceptaría tal cosa asi se tratara de su oficina ya que el tenia constantes visitas, muchas mas que ella.

 **-** ¿Te dije que papá adora tus redacciones en los reportes de las misiones? **-.** Le pregunto.

Ella negó con la cabeza pero Harry distinguió la emoción en el brillo de sus ojos.

 **-** Pues si, el jefe de Aurores adora las redacciones detalladas específicamente por su nuera favorita **-.** Le sonrió.

 **-** Claro, soy la única **-.** Le respondió vanidosa.

De repente la puerta se abrió de improvisto revelando al pelirrojo el cual entraba con una sonrisa en el rostro que se desvaneció en cuanto vio a Harry dentro de la oficina.

 **-** ¿Ron? ¿Qué haces aquí? **-.** Le pregunto Harry volteándose lo que ocasiono que no viera la expresión que tuvo Hermione al ver al pelirrojo.

 **-** Yo… Bueno, vengo de hablar con el Ministro y quise pasar a saludar a Hermione, es que la conocí en Francia, creo habértelo mencionado, ¿Pero tu que haces aquí? **-.** Le soltó.

 **-** No recuerdo que me lo hayas dicho **-.** Le aseguro frunciendo el ceño **.-** Hermione pertenece a mi escuadrón, ¿Qué haces aquí? **-.** Le volvió a preguntar ya que no había quedado conforme con la respuesta anterior y menos cuando lo vio tan nervioso.

 **-** Ya te dije, vengo a saludar a Hermione…

 **-** Harry… **-.** Hermione lo llamo, alzo la mirada, sus ojos reflejaban frialdad **.-** Déjame a solas con Ronald por favor **-.** Le pidió.

Harry la escrudiño, a pesar de todo pudo notar la suplica silenciosa en sus ojos, suspiro.

 **-** Voy a estar en mi oficina terminando los otros reportes **-.** Le dijo recogiendo los pergaminos.

 **-** En veinte minutos estoy allá **-.** Le aseguro, este asintió antes de marcharse.

 **-** ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? **-.** Le pregunto Hermione cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado.

 **-** ¿Qué no es obvio? Vine a hablar contigo **-.** Le espeto.

Hermione bufo sonriendo con ironía.

 **-** ¿Hablar? ¿Vienes a hablar conmigo? ¿Sobre que? ¿Sobre como me engañaste con Brittany Dupont? ¿Sobre como me ignoraste por ella? ¿Sobre como me dejaste a un lado en la relación? ¿Qué te costaba terminar conmigo? **-.** Le pregunto claramente molesta **.-** Creo que hubiese sido menos doloroso si hubieras cortado conmigo desde el primer momento en que te acostaste con ella, ah no claro, no podías dejarme porque cuando Brittany se cansara de ti, no podías quedarte solo y para eso estaba yo, ¿No es asi? ¿Por eso es que vienes ahora? ¿Ya Brittany se canso de ti?

Por la rigidez que adopto el pelirrojo Hermione se dio cuenta que eso es lo que había pasado.

 **-** Hermione, déjame explicarte, no fue asi como tu crees o como te hicieron creer.

Hermione bufo recostándose en la silla.

 **-** Tienes razón, no fue asi, es verdad, la culpable soy yo, ese día que te fuiste no tuvimos relaciones asi que estabas necesitado y como ella te lo ofreció tu aceptaste para poderte liberar y ya.

 **-** ¡Yo no estaba necesitado! Es solo que… ¡Esta bien! Tenía muchas ganas, por eso quería hacerlo contigo antes de marcharme, pero tú te negaste y cuando estábamos en el hotel Brittany se me insinuó y no pude decirle no, ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

 **-** ¡Por favor Ron! Si en verdad sentiste algo por mi mas allá de lo carnal, fácilmente pudiste haberte negado y ya, o en tal caso, no seguir con ella una vez que volvieron de la misión, pero no hiciste ni la una ni la otra, ¿Pero sabes que? Eso ya no importa, eso pertenece a mi pasado, ya es algo que supere y no me causa absolutamente nada.

 _…_ _pero es muy tarde ya,_

 _Me he enamorado de alguien más_

Se levanto de la silla rodeando el escritorio y abriendo la puerta.

 **-** Vete, no quiero saber nada de ti, ya no me dueles, pero eso no significa que me agrade ver tu rostro con tu falsa sonrisa, me causa nauseas, sal de mi oficina no tengo mas nada que hablar contigo y Harry me esta esperando, tengo trabajo.

Mantuvo la puerta abierta hasta que el pelirrojo salió de esta sin remedio alguno, cuando hubo salido ella lo siguió cerrando la puerta, camino hasta donde quedaba la oficina de Harry.

 **-** Señorita Hermione, el señor Potter la esta esperando, me pidió que nadie lo interrumpiera al menos que fuera usted **-.** Le dijo Katie.

 **-** Gracias.

Al entrar a la oficina vio a Harry sentado en el sillón con un vaso de vidrio en la mano, este alzo el rostro y al fijarse en ella se levanto con rapidez, Hermione se acerco, pero antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo, lo beso demandante.

 **-** Harry… Te amo **-.** Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco, era la primera vez que Hermione le decía que lo amaba, la agarro de la cintura alzándola y sentándola sobre el escritorio.

 **-** No te voy a preguntar que paso… **-.** Hermione lo detuvo con un dedo.

 **-** Te prometo contarte todo lo que paso, pero ahora solo quiero que me hagas tuya… **-.** Le pidió.

 _Yo no sabía que con sus besos_

 _Iba a reemplazar los tuyos lo aprendí de ti…_

Lo volvió a besar con pasión, necesitaba sentir sus labios, sus caricias, sus abrazos, Harry había logrado borrar todo rastro de Ronald de sus labios, de su cuerpo, de su corazón…

Tuvo miedo la primera vez que lo hicieron, pensó que se iba a acordar de la primera vez con Ron, pero se equivoco, Harry se había encargado de todo lo contrario, la amo desde el primer beso que se dieron, desde la primera caricia que le entrego, su cuerpo le pertenecía a él y solo a él, el mismo Harry se había encargado de eso y Hermione se lo agradeció, ya no mas traiciones, no mas heridas, no mas tristezas, no mas corazón roto…

 _Ni que existieran otras manos que al tocarme_

 _Superaran lo que antes sentí…_

 **-** Harry… **-.** Jadeo en su oído.

El pelinegro mordió su labio mientras aumentaba los movimientos de sus dedos en el interior de Hermione.

Ella por su parte dejo la espalda masculina que ya estaba arañada para encargarse del pantalón, rápidamente lo desabrocho bajándoselo por las piernas junto al bóxer, con una mano sostuvo el miembro de Harry estimulándolo.

 **-** Por favor… Te necesito… **-.** Le pidió besándolo.

Harry le abrió mas las piernas acomodándose entre ellas y de una sola estocada la penetro, ambos gimieron fuerte, al sentirlo dentro Hermione lo rodeo con las piernas.

 **-** Sigue…

La besó comenzando el vaivén el cual se volvió rápido y frenético en poco tiempo.

 **-** ¡Harry! **-.** Gimió Hermione sintiendo el inminente orgasmo.

Al sentir como las paredes lo oprimían con fuerza bajo una mano frotándole el clítoris logrando que el orgasmo la golpeara, él se vino segundos después al sentirla.

 _Tampoco sabía que podía amarlo tanto_

 _Después de tu engaño que me hizo tanto daño,_

 _Descubrí que si..._

 **-** Te amo… **-.** Le volvió a decir.

Harry la miro, sus ojos de color dorado brillaban con intensidad y sinceridad, reflejaban muchos sentimientos que lo abrumaron y emocionaron de igual manera.

 **-** Yo también te amo Hermione **-.** La besó sellando el momento.

Ya no le importaba nada, se había dado cuenta después de la discusión con Ron que realmente estaba enamorada de Harry, mas aun incluso de lo que alguna vez sintió por Ron, lo que Harry le hacia sentir era mas bonito, mas sincero, Harry se adueño completamente de su corazón permitiéndole amar sin tomar en cuenta el engaño que había sufrido, sabia que eso era pasado y que al lado de Harry jamás sufriría otra vez, él era completamente sincero con sus sentimientos, desde la primera vez él le había dejado en claro lo que sentía por ella y que haría todo lo posible para que le correspondiera y asi lo hizo, estaba completamente enamorada de ese pelinegro de ojos verdes.

* * *

Hasta aqui esta pequeña historia, espero hay sido de su agrado e insisto y me disculpen el error, _..._ Para los que leyeron esta historia pero no conocen "No Tengas Miedo de Aceptarme" los invito a que lean.

No se olviden de dejarme reviews con sus opiniones y si tienen quejas o peticiones! Siempre trato de tomarlas en cuenta :)

Otra cosita, a lo mejor escriba un extra de _No Tengas Miedo,_ un pequeño one shot inspirado en una cancion que me encanta, titulada _Mujer de Mi Vida,_ ya vere que se me ocurre... Los invito a escucharla si quieren y en tal caso dejar sus opiniones!


End file.
